Narinia
by Anime Viper
Summary: The God of Death prepares to make a choice--destroy the human race, or spare it. Following the advice of his most trusted advisor, Shinigami takes the form of a human and lives a human life. One-shot.


Narinia by Anime Viper AnimeViper@cox.net Rating: PG13 Warnings: Shonen ai, religious themes Pairings: 1+2 Author's Notes: This started out as an original story, I swear, but it kinda got away from me. Based on a dream I had. Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd have put more yaoi into it, made Heero kill Relena, and there would be short films on the lives of the Gundam Pilots after the war. As none of this actually happened in the series, I think you can guess that no, I don't own GW or its characters, I'm just playing with them for a little while(but I promise I'll put them back!!! ^__^) Well, now that the disclaimer is longer than the story.  
  
A vast army was gathered before their King. The likes of it had never been seen. Scores of sinister-looking creatures gathered in ordered rows, no two alike. They stood facing a great temple, watching as the Dark Lord watched them from his place at the top of the temple stairs.  
  
Shinigami looked over His troops, and there was no small amount of pride gleaming in His glittering violet eyes. He wore long, black robes and carried a scythe of ebony with a glowing, blood red orb which seemed to be living set into the top. It was neither His attire nor His staff that caught one's eye, nor even the long chestnut braid, but the mighty Dragon- like wings protruding from His back which He would stretch every so often.  
  
Even the God of Death was impressed by the militia gathered before Him. Once again He thought of the impending Cleansing; it promised to be the greatest one ever performed.  
  
He glanced up as a woman approached Him. "Impressive, aren't they, Narinia?" He said with a lazy smirk.  
  
The Vampiress fumed, but managed to keep her anger in check. "My Lord! You are making a tremendous mistake!"  
  
Shinigami considered her before speaking. "You think so, Lady?"  
  
"I know so!" Narinia paused to compose herself, self-consciously smoothing her black and red silks. "Have you considered the implications of what you are about to do?"  
  
The Dark Lord smirked. "Do enlighten me, then. Although I think it is odd, that you, Queen of the Vampires, would object to the chance for you and your people to feed freely and gorge yourselves on the blood of the damned."  
  
Narinia glared. "Sir, never before has a Cleansing of this magnitude ever been attempted. You will destroy the sinners on Earth, true, but how many thousands of children will be orphaned? They will be left to fend for themselves. The ones who don't die will band together and do whatever they want. More sinners shall be bred, and reduce the entire human race to poverty. The only way to avoid that would be to kill every human, but then my people would starve! And do you really want to be remembered as the Reaper who destroyed the humans?" She told a deep breath to calm herself, and waited for His decision. She knew He took her advice most of the time, for she was a trusted ally, but she could never be sure.  
  
He thought for a moment, then raised His gaze to meet her eyes. "Then what do you suppose I do, Lady Narinia?"  
  
The Vampiress smiled, showing her fangs, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. "Perhaps you should go to Earth and see for yourself; be born into the human race. Then you could make an informed decision on their fate."  
  
Shinigami regarded her for a moment, then slowly nodded. He would live a human life, and based on that, He could make the right decision.  
  
He strode back to His lavish quarters and lay down on His bed. As His eyes slid shut, He began to fade, then disappeared altogether.  
  
Fifteen Years Later  
  
"The God of Death, huh? Better than being a hero of mass destruction."  
  
"He runs, he hides, but he never lies, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Shinigami rather liked this human. Every once in a while He would have to step in, but for the most part, the young man was very capable. Duo fell in love with another human, known as Heero Yuy, and they married shortly after the war.  
  
AC 200, Earth  
  
"Oh Heero, she's beautiful!"  
  
Heero nodded in agreement as his husband handed him their new daughter. Indeed, she was beautiful, with her violet eyes and dark hair. He watched as Duo cried happy tears and hugged Hilde. He had been completely stunned when Duo's friend, sister actually, if love counted for anything, offered to carry a child for them. He hugged the baby to his chest, but he was so careful to be gentle, as if she were made of glass.  
  
Finally, after managing to extricate herself from Duo's hug enough to speak, Hilde spoke up. "So, what are you going to name her?"  
  
Duo met Heero's gaze. They had talked about it, but had spoken of it to no one else.  
  
"Narinia." They chorused.  
  
owari 


End file.
